Sephiroth's Bane
by Renevatio
Summary: Sephiroth has been haunting Cloud's dreams of late. What does this mean for Cloud? Is he losing his mind? Can she save him from the evil that is Sephiroth? Disclaimer: I don't own FF7
1. Nightmares

Sephiroth's Bane

Dear Readers: This is my first fanfic! Please review so I know if it's any good. The story mainly revolves around Sephiroth, Cloud, and Tifa. This is definitely going to be a CloTi!

------------------------

Chapter 1: Nightmares

-------------------------

"Hello Cloud. It's been a long time…"

"Who are you?" responded Cloud. _This feeling, I've felt it before. It's as if… no… it can't be him? He can't possibly be alive_

"Come now, Cloud. Have you really forgotten me? The destroyer of humanity, the czar of chaos, the god who ruined your life and those close to you; but, more importantly how could you ever throw away the face of the person who murdered your wench?"

A slow evil laughter began to boom forth rolling throughout Cloud's head, bringing him down to his knees. _Stop it. Stop it. I know I couldn't save her. I… couldn't save… her…_

This only intensified the laughter as it grew a hundred-fold drowning any thoughts Cloud might have had.

"This is only the beginning Cloud. Soon I will take the other that you hold dear in your heart. Then you shall know a suffering beyond measure as you realize you are alone in the sea of people that inhabit this world. There I will be, watching as you tear yourself apart." As quickly as the laughter stopped, it started up once again; a rolling sea that attempted to drown Cloud in misery.

-------------------------

The cerulean eyes of the warrior opened in shock. _The same nightmare; the one I've been having for weeks. Why now?_

He tried to slow his heart rate, but to no avail. He could hear the rapid beating of his heart, threatening to break out of his chest. The thoughts in his mind flew at the same speed of his heartbeat. _What does this dream mean? Why is this happening, just when I was starting to settle into my life?_

It had been six months since Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE witnessed the rebirth of Sephiroth. Since that time, Cloud had moved into Seventh Heaven with Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. As he became closer with his patched-up family he began to feel happiness and joy, emotions that had long been dead to him. He began to appreciate the smiles that would come up on Marlene's face as he came back from his deliveries with presents for her and those on Denzel as he told them the stories of monsters he found on his travels. However, he began to enjoy one smile above the others.

He had always known Tifa to be his childhood friend, but on that day his feelings towards her began to change. He was sitting down with Denzel and Marlene telling them the story of when he got his first chocobo and how Barret had told him that his hair looked like a chocobo. Yuffie started laughing at him calling him chocobo-boy while she was sitting on Cloud's chocobo. Cloud just looked at her then threw a gyshal green about 10 yards away, which caused the chocobo to run at breaknech speed throwing Yuffie off to land on her bum. As Denzel and Marlene started laughing, Cloud glanced at Tifa and saw her smiling at him. He then looked in her eyes and saw something he could not recognize, something that signaled warmth. That day never left his mind.

_I have to figure out the meaning behind my dreams before anything can happen. I can't lose Tifa like I lost Aeris. I just can't. _Cloud hunched over head on his knees as he remembered the sickening laughter of the nightmare, threatening to destroy his joy and bring about misery.

----------------------

Author: There you go the first chapter. Please dear readers, please review, so I can see if I should continue or not. I will post another chapter in a week, if I have enough people that want this to continue.


	2. Worries

**Sephiroth's Bane**

**Chapter 2: Worries**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7**

**A/N: Bold- Sephiroth**

_Italics-character thoughts_

Tifa had been trying to go to sleep for what seemed like years, but were in fact in hours. The reason being that one thought kept creeping back to the surface of her mind, so much so that all her senses were completely immersed in the thought. Then again, thought is the wrong word, seeing as how it was not an idea that Tifa was concerned, it was in a fact a person. Yet still, it does not describe what was occupying her entire body and soul; the person who at present time was at the focus of Tifa Lockheart's attention was the light in her life, her beloved, her reason for being. A young man, whose name was Cloud Strife.

_Oh Cloud. Why can't I stop thinking about you?_ Tifa was laying down on her bed, with her knees brought up to her chest as she pondered this question in her head. In her heart she had long ago accepted the fact that Cloud was, and quite possible, still is in love with Aeris. Aeris, the flower girl, who had captured Cloud's heart in both life and death, had been an ever-hanging shadow in Cloud's heart. Even though the rest of AVALANCHE had tried to tell Cloud that it was not his fault that she died, he still thought this, and poor Tifa could not help but see this as well. _I really can't blame Aeris for having Cloud's love. I was just never forward enough to let him know how I feel. All I wish now is that I wouldn't think about him 24/7._

The fact that his room was located next to hers, did not help the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about. Also, the others matters concerning her were directly tied with Cloud; she lived with him in the same house, she slept under the same roof as Cloud, she worked together with Cloud, so on, and so forth. This did not bother her in the beginning, in fact she was quite glad to look in the cerulean eyes of her beloved, but as time wore on and she realized that she could never have his love, this joy slowly became a source of pain for her.

Sounds were heard coming through the wall that adjoined Cloud's room to Tifa's. _It sounds like he's having trouble sleeping. Hmm. That makes two of us._ A cry was heard from Cloud's room. It was short and discreet, but this came from Cloud Strife, the man that let no pain cry from his body. Concerned, Tifa stepped out of her room and went over to Cloud's. She stood in front of Cloud's door and she slowly twisted the door knob. What she saw was a sight that would forever be etched onto her heart.

"Cloud? Is everything okay in here? I thought I heard…" There he was, the love of her life, her steady rock in this world; Tifa had only but look at him in times of crisis and see that steady gaze that he held as he surveyed what is and what is to come and she would instantly perk up. There he was, head in his hands placed upon his knees, huddled up to his chest, with a slight shiver racing through his body. _He looks so…so…sad. What could have done this to him? What could have caused him to lose his conviction?_

His head rose up at the sound of her voice. He didn't need to ask if it was her, he could pick out her voice among a throng of a thousand screaming voices; he would only have to hear her whisper and it would be enough for him to find her.

_Tifa, I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to you leave you again._

"Yeah everything's fine." Cloud's voice gave no hint of the emotions racking through his body.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard some noises coming from here." _Is that…no…it is._

A lone tear rolled down the face of Cloud Strife and landed on his bed sheets. Tifa's heart cried out to her, telling her to rush over to Cloud's side and dispel all his fears, sorrows, or whatever else that ailed him; however, her mind kept her rooted to the door. Tifa did not want to ask Cloud what's wrong; no, she wanted Cloud to come to her with his problems, she wanted Cloud to see that she is there for him at any time.

"Cloud?"

Cloud looks at her eyes, those lovingly chocolate eyes, which he had grown to love in his time spent with her.

"If you ever need me, I'll be right here. 'Kay, Cloud? I'll always be there for you no matter what."

Cloud continued to stare at her, neither nodding his head nor shaking it. He simply gazed at her.

"Good night, Cloud." _I guess he won't let me help him._ As she began to go through the door, she heard him speak.

"Thanks."

His words, which to most people might seem cold, melted her heart. She smiled inwardly as she realized that Cloud accepted her offer of help. She was one step closer towards opening Cloud's heart for her, something that was only achieved in her wildest dreams.

With that, Tifa closed the door and left Cloud to himself.

"**Remember, Cloud. I will take her life in front of your very eyes."**

_I'm sorry Tifa. I really am gonna have to leave. I just can't let anything happen to you,_

Sephiroth's laughter echoed once again in Cloud's head, causing him to shudder with fear once more.


	3. Reunion

**Sephiroth's Bane**

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

**A/N: **_Italics-character thoughts_

Nibelheim 6:00 AM

"Vinceeent! Why are we leaving so early?" Yuffie was struggling to stand up, seeing as how Vincent had rudely woken her up just minutes earlier. "The party's not for hours, so tell me why we're leaving so early?" Yuffie let out a groan as she realized her comments weren't getting through to the man covered with the red cloak.

"Yuffie." Vincent heard a little squeal from Yuffie, no doubt his speaking surprising her. "Have you forgotten how far we are from Edge?" He heard another groan from Yuffie. _She knows, but doesn't want to admit it. How much like her._

"I know, I know, but come on Vinny, can't we sleep in just a little bit more, pleeeeeeeease?" _I know he's probably gonna say no, but it's worth a shot._

"Why, Yuffie? Do you wish for me to take you in your bed?" Vincent let out a slight chuckle. _Her face is probably beet red._ Yuffie's face was indeed red, threatening to rival Vincent's cloak in color.

"You know, I liked you better when you didn't talk much." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Vincent. _But I wouldn't mind taking him up on his offer…if only it were real._ Yuffie had been in love with Vincent for ages, but she could never tell him because she thought Vincent was still in love with Lucrecia. _Oh god, he's so hot. I wonder what he looks like without clothes._ Yuffie's face flushed a darker color and stared at the ground, so Vincent wouldn't see her. So naturally, she didn't see Vincent turn around, only realizing when he grabbed her chin in his hand.

"You only have yourself to blame for teaching me how jest." Vincent stared at her liquid brown eyes. Yuffie turned an even darker shade of red, if it was even possible.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing, V-Vincent?" _He's so close! I can taste his breath. God, it tastes so good. Snap out of it Yuffie! He's not thinking about you in the same way…right?_

_She looks cute when she's blushing._ "You look cute like that," said Vincent calmly, "hurry up, we're going to be late."

"OKAY, VINCENT!" _He called me cute! Yeah! _Yuffie started jumping ecstatically; jumping for joy at the fact that Vincent called her cute. Yuffie was walking on cloud nine as she followed Vincent towards Edge.

Cosmo Canyon 7:00 AM

Red XIII, otherwise known as Nanaki, was looking at his friend Barret, sleeping to the side, snoring as loudly as a Behemoth's roar. _How can people sleep next to him?_ Nanaki had been kept up all night, due to Barret's tremendously loud snoring. _That's it I'm tired of this. He's going to have to wake up soon anyway, unless he wants to be late._ Red breathed inwardly, taking in as much air as could hold, and bellowed a massive roar.

"DAMMIT, RED! What the hell was that for!" Barret had jumped ten feet in the air, causing Nanaki to roll around on the ground, laughing, rather cackling at Barret. "Dammit, you dumb mutt! That ain't funny!"

"First of all, it was funny, extremely; second, you had to wake up sooner or later; third, I am not some dumb mutt; and fourth, it was funny." Red gave Barret a wide smirk, baring his teeth in a mischievous grin.

"You said it was funny twice and it ain't funny!" Barret was hollering at Red and started chasing him around, threatening to beat him with his gun-arm. Red just started running, easily out-gaining the sluggish man, which only infuriated him more. "Stop moving, you f'ing dog!"

After ten minutes of trying to catch Red, Barret slumped down on the dusk-like colored ground. _Man, screw this shit, I give up. _Barret was breathing heavily, more like panting actually, completely exhausted from chasing Nanaki.

"Get your stuff Barret. We have to start moving towards Edge."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a rest would ya?" This only received a chuckle from Red.

"You can rest when we get there. Come on, let's get going." Red tossed Barret his satchel and started walking towards the town's exit. _Lazy human._

_Dumb dog. Ordering me around like he's my boss._ Barret angrily stuffed his possessions into his bag, muttering with a fury the entire time. "I'm ready to get on out of here Red."

"Then let's get going." Nanaki's flaming tail, faded into the background of Cosmo Canyon, as he and Barret began the long walk to Edge.

Rocket Town 1:00 PM

"Cid, could you get out of bed now please?" Cid heard Shera's voice come from downstairs and heard her perfectly, but had no intention of getting out of his bed.

"Hey, be quiet down there. I'm trying to get some goddamn sleep here." With that said Cid rolled over to the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets closer around him.

"Cid! If we don't leave now, we are go-ing to be late!" Shera was waiting downstairs, impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for her husband to roll on out of bed. _Please don't tell me he forgot._ "Did you forget where we were gonna go today Cid?" _He better answer no._

"I said be quiet woman, I'm try-ing to get some sleep here!" _Can't she let me catch some zzzz's? Hey, I think I hear her coming up the stairs._ With his face buried in the pillow, Cid bellowed, "Hey Shera! You going to join me in here or are you gonna leave your precious husband lie in bed by himself"

"ARGHHH! Damn, that's COLD! Watcha ya throw at me!"

"Ice cold water. Now, are you gonna get out of bed or do you want me to get another bucket of water?" With a grin on her face, Shera waited for Cid's answer.

"Al'right, al'right, I'm up. You happy? Why'd you wake me up anyway?" _Aw crap, I shouldn't have said that._

"Did you forget Cid! We were gonna go to Edge today! It's Tifa's birthday in case you haven't remembered yet."

"Well al'right then, let's get going." Cid slipped out of bed and was about to start walking down the stairs when Shera stopped him.

"Cid, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, I ain't in the business of forgetting anymore darling. So let's get going before we're let."

"Cid, look at what you're wearing."

"Huh? What you talking 'bout woman?" Cid looked down and realized that he was stark naked. _Whew, that was a close call. Almost went out the door naked as the day I was born._ "Let me put some clothes on, then we can vamoose, okay?"

After Cid had covered his bits and pieces, he walked out of his house with Shera in tow. _Al'right, time to get this show on the road._ Cid lowered the ladder for Shera to get on board, following suit a little while after and started up the engine a little while after.

"Let's get this bad boy moving."

Edge 4:00 PM

_I should get going before Tifa comes back from the market. I'm sorry Tifa._ With a heavy sigh, Cloud worked his way towards the door, his six-piece sword strapped to his bag. He carried nothing except his weapon, some food, and his guilt. _I'll pick up my material at the church before I get out of town._ Just as Cloud was about to open the door, it was flung open, nearly knocking him down in the process. Just as he got his feet set, something came jumping at him.

"Happy Birthday, Tiiiiiifaaaaaaa!" Yuffie shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Cloud to cover his ears in an attempt to block out the screech.

"Huh…wait a second, you're not Tifa. My mistake Cloud! The light was in front of my eyes and I just thought Tifa was here."

"Yuffie."

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Don't you think you should get off Cloud now?"

"Hehe…sorry 'bout that." Yuffie jumped off Cloud, who had plopped unceremoniously onto the floor, which only caused her to land on Vincent.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Vinny! I didn't mean to land on you, but it's your fault 'cause you were standing there." A blush started to form on Yuffie's cheeks, as she realized that she was sitting on Vincent's lap. The blush only deepened as those scarlet eyes kept staring at her.

"Still cute." This only got a rise out of Yuffie after hearing Vincent's words. She jumped off him, landing on her feet this time and yelled at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuffie was wagging her finger at him, which only made her even more adorable in Vincent's eyes. _Why is he staring at me like that? Doesn't he know his effect on me?_

Vincent stepped towards her and placed his gloved hand on her cheek. Yuffie immediately stopped talking, savoring the feel of Vincent's hand on her skin.

"Cute." Yuffie once again flushed red and hid her face behind her hands. "Hey Cloud. Where's Tifa?"

The blond headed swordsman perked his head upon hearing his name. "She went to the market. Took Marlene and Denzel with her. You two a couple now?

Yuffie became even redder at Cloud's comment and Vincent gave him a glare that was border lining on threatening death.

"Yo Tifa, happy birthday!" Barret stepped in on the scene and looked from one person to the other. Yuffie was getting redder by the second, Vincent was glaring daggers at Cloud, and Cloud was just sitting there. "Yo, did I miss something?"

Vincent chose to answer him with a curt, "no."

Yuffie moved to the door as she saw Nanaki come through. "Hello Red! How ya doing?" Any clues that she had been blushing earlier were now gone.

"I'm fine, Yuffie, just a little tired cause this one," Nanaki started pointing at his paw at Barret, "kept me up with his snoring."

"I don't snore dammit!"

"Hell yeah, you do!" Cid stepped through the door this time, cigarette in his mouth, puffing away at it.

"Cid, what have I told you about swearing and smoke-ing when there are kids around?" Shera gave a dangerous look at Cid, which made him cringe at the sight of it. Cid sighed audibly.

"No smokin' or sweari' when there's kids 'round me."

"Good, that's better. Hi Yuffie, how are you?" Immediately forgetting about her husband, Shera immediately moved to Yuffie, who was laughing and pointing at Cid and hugged her.

"I'm good. I was traveling with Vincent, starting at six in the morning," Yuffie gave Vincent the meanest look she could muster, but it only made Vincent chuckle inwardly, "so we could get here in time." At this point Yuffie was all smiles.

"Oh, that's nice dear. Did you hear…?" Shera and Yuffie immediately began talking amongst themselves, forgetting about the men that occupied the bar.

"Yo Cloud, how's Marlene? She doing all right?"

"She's doing fine Barret"

The four men, five including Nanaki, stood around in a loose semi-circle, waiting for Tifa to come back from the market. Cloud was both excited and depressed that Tifa was coming home. _I can't believe that I was going to leave her on her birthday. _Cloud looked at the door as he saw it open, to reveal Tifa standing there with a look of longing in her eyes as she stared at Cloud. _How can I leave her? I have to before she can get hurt…but I can stay one more day._

"Cloud, what is this?" Tifa had a look of surprise on her face as she looked at all her friends.

"Happy Birthday, Tifa."

**A/N: I had this chapter focus on everybody else to throw some humor in here. I'll probably have some Yuffentine in the later chapters. The next one is going to focus on Cloti. I'll try to update within the week. Thanx for reading, please review.**


End file.
